Doing 'Trix
by Tallywhacker21
Summary: It's the start of the Sixth year and Draco is feeling uncomfortable about his duties to the Dark Lord. He flees Hogwarts to seek solace, but he doesn't get what he expects. Lestrange/D. Malfoy. Rated M for sexual content.


Draco sat alone in the Slytherin dormitories. He could hear the celebrations downstairs in the common room. Slytherin had won the first quidditch match of the season against Gryffindor and spirits were high. 'How can those idiots be celebrating at a time like this?' Draco mused with spite. He was one of a select few who understood exactly what they were on the brink of. The world was about to change forever. And he had been chosen by Voldermort himself to carry out one of his most important missions. He stared out into the dark. Drizzle splattered itself against the window pane and he watched it run down the glass and gather in the ancient wooden frame. He hated to admit it but he was scared. Bloody terrified in fact.

Draco entered the common room unnoticed, and he crossed the floor with his head down. He had to get out of Hogwarts. He had to get away. He needed to talk to someone who understood what he was going through. He made his way through the dark castle, his thoughts interrupted only by the inane twittering of the portraits he passed.

Harry Potter watched the footsteps of Malfoy leaving their deep inky print across the Marauder's Map. He was heading towards the Room of Requirement again. It was the third time this week. He was desperate to know exactly what the slimy git was up to. Harry quietly slipped on his invisibility cloak and left the Gryffindor common room.

Draco's throat was tight as he entered the Room of Requirement. He felt like he could cry. Here he was doing the work of the Dark Lord, but all he could think about was going home so that he could talk to his mother. He knew it was pitiful. He crossed the room to the chest of drawers that sat caked in dust. He pulled at the top drawer and it opened stiffly, revealing its contents to be a bag full of silvery powder. He grabbed a handful of the powder, feeling increasing constriction in his throat. His breath was short as he moved towards the fireplace. He stood still and took a deep breath, clearing his throat so that he could make sure that his voice was clear. He threw the powder into the fireplace and watched the flames turn emerald green. He stepped into the fireplace and called out clearly "Malfoy Manor!"

Draco stepped tentatively into the Malfoy kitchen. He felt weak and dizzy from travelling through the Floo Network. The new house-elf looked up from his position at the kitchen sink with wide eyes. "Master Draco! How unexpected!" He shrieked.

"Shut up Rigby." Draco spat at the house-elf as he walked past and began calling out for his mother. He entered the large sitting room, feeling frantic and desperate to see her. Instead his eyes fell on the wildly smiling face of Bellatrix.

"Draco! What a pleasant surprise! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I had to speak with my mother about something." Draco replied, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "Narcissa isn't here. You will have to make do with me." She stood from the sofa and moved towards Draco, still smiling with menacing eyes. "Death Eaters don't take breaks from the Dark Lord's bidding you know."

"Yes I know. So I'll just go straight back to Hogwarts as she isn't here." Draco stepped back, eager to get away from her.

"Not so fast Draco."

She put a slender pale arm out to block his way. She was so close now that her rich sickly perfume filled his nostrils and mouth. He felt like he was choking on it. She swiped him across the face with her other hand and he staggered back against the wall. His cheek was smarting. She laughed manically. Draco looked down at the floor, bit his lip and tried to remain composed. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest.

"Tell me why you wanted your mummy Draco." She spat the words out, moving so close to him that her face was only inches away from his. "Tell me!"

His heart pounded deeper, harder and quicker. His legs were trembling. She moved even closer, pressing him against the wall with her body.

"Well, erm," his voice trembled as he spoke. He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to check on her. With Dad being in Azkaban..."

She laughed. One of her hands pressed hard on Draco's throat while the other one pinned him in place at the waist.

"I don't believe you." She cackled in a sing-song voice. With one swift motion she grabbed hold of Draco, swung around and threw him to the floor. "If the little boy won't do the job then the little boy will get punished!"

With a swish of Bellatrix's wand, tightly wound ropes emerged from the floor and bound Draco's wrists and ankles. Bellatrix loomed over him, smiling and cackling madly.


End file.
